


【堂良】  Kill me 楔子

by Tianyuan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyuan/pseuds/Tianyuan
Summary: “你不懂的，我亲自来教”





	【堂良】  Kill me 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> “你不懂的，我亲自来教”

　  
【堂良】Kill me 楔子  
　　  
　　  
　　  
空荡的房间里，周九良挣扎着从床上坐起来，身子靠在墙上，晃动了一下禁锢着自己双手的粗长链子，表情迷茫，依旧不能从震惊中清醒过来。

这是出事后的第七天，除了当天他和孟鹤堂被解救，然后一起待在医院包扎伤口之外，剩下的时间他都被绑在这间屋子里，没有受到任何伤害，甚至被照顾的很好。

至于别的，那些对他来说根本不算伤害，只是一种习惯罢了，一种原本以为能藏起来永远不被拆穿的习惯，以一种出乎意料的方式彻底曝光在明面上。

门突然被推开，周九良下意识的抬头，神色恍惚的看着拿着一堆东西进门的人，等看清那人脸上熟悉而又陌生的表情，心里一凉，总觉得吞咽都有些困难：“为什么还是你？”

孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼，把左手的药箱放在桌子上，然后继续端着饭走近，换上一副玩世不恭的笑容：“怎么？你不希望看到我？同样的一张脸，有区别吗？”

周九良闭上眼睛，压低了声音：“不一样。”感觉到自己呼吸都有些颤抖，强逼着自己冷静，然后看着孟鹤堂：“你会毁了他的。”

他丝毫不在意自己被绑在床上这么多天，而是说出了这么一句话。

孟鹤堂拿着勺子搅拌着碗里稍微发烫的粥，舀起一勺吹凉了递到周九良嘴边，笑道：“宝宝，你在说什么啊？我毁我自己？哈，不会的，你，还有他，都是我救的，你们应该感恩戴德。”

周九良身子开始颤抖，低垂着眼眸看了一眼嘴边的勺子，不敢动作，耳边传来温柔的声音：“来，吃饭，你身上的伤还没好呢，吃完我给你换药，乖。”

这种语气让周九良有些发愣，记忆里这种情况似乎经常发生，只是被他刻意忽略了而已，如今旧景重现，他一时间搞不清楚自己究竟是醒着还是在做梦，几秒种后，小声的叹了口气，认命的去喝孟鹤堂喂得粥。

这种顺从的行为让孟鹤堂十分满意，他享受周九良被自己照顾的过程，喂饭的动作愈发温柔，一碗粥喝完，还十分贴心的帮周九良擦了擦嘴，然后凑过去落下一吻：“宝宝，吃饱了吗？”  
周九良嗯了一声，任由着他动作。

孟鹤堂拿着空碗出去，不大会儿又回来，拿起药箱走过来掀被子，周九良脸瞬间变白，前几天的记忆再次涌出来，他几乎是下意识的去制止孟鹤堂，可是刚一动，手上的铁链发出闷响，让他前倾的身子跌了回去，引得腿上的伤口一阵剧痛。

像是没有发现周九良的意图一样，孟鹤堂继续自己的动作，被子掀开的那一秒，周九良觉得自己完全的暴露在空气当中，屋里还是有些冷的，光着的腿上立刻起了一层的鸡皮疙瘩。  
孟鹤堂拿出纱布和药放在一边，低头慢慢的去拆周九良大腿上缠着的纱布。

他伤的地方有些尴尬，周九良在医院的时候就听到孟鹤堂的调侃：如果这伤口再往上点，他们周家的血脉就断了，而周九良当时的想法是，不管伤口在哪，周家在他这确实是不会有后了。

孟鹤堂换药的动作十分轻柔，像极了他这个人，周九良看着他仔细的上药，缠好纱布，忍不住攥紧了手腕上的铁链。

“恢复的还行，宝宝的身体自我调节功能不错啊。”孟鹤堂放好药箱，笑着说了一句。

周九良嗤笑，不错？只是今天的血流的少了吧？原本应该结痂的时间依旧是血肉模糊，这叫不错吗？但是孟鹤堂说了不错，他也不想反驳。

“那么接下来......”孟鹤堂盯着周九良的眼睛，脸上是恶作剧般的微笑，缓缓地吐出四个字：“红白情欲？”

这已经不是他第一次听到这个词了，因此算不上陌生，早在刚从孟鹤堂嘴里听到的那晚，孟鹤堂发了疯一般的亲身教导便是让他明白了这个词的意思。

红的是血，白的是......就算周九良一百个一千个不愿意记住，那天早上被污染的红白相间的床单也会提醒他的。

看着那张在自己面前晃悠了七八年的脸，周九良试图找到一丝陌生的痕迹，奈何眼前这个人段位极高，不管是哪一种姿态，都毫无顾忌的在周九良面前展示过，因此面对这张脸，周九良永远没办法拒绝任何事。

攥着铁链的手逐渐收紧，手背上的青筋暴起，周九良闭上眼睛，无声的表达了态度，下一秒身子就被人放平，铁链也被收紧了几寸，导致胳膊直接举过头顶，睁开眼就看到正在解扣子的孟鹤堂。

这个人有个习惯，衣服绝对不会完全脱掉，最多解开全部的扣子，然后松松垮垮的挂在身上，照他的话来讲，这样在下面的人看到会更加放松。

去他妈的放松，周九良想爆粗口，但是面对这个人，他什么都做不了。

前戏依旧是温柔至极，尽管彼此的身体已经完全熟悉，在这种事情上面孟鹤堂依旧是照顾的十分周到，但是周九良知道，这仅仅是开始，也只有这段时间，是完全的温柔。

果然，等孟鹤堂彻底进入的时候，手直接按在了周九良腿上伤口的位置，刚上好药包好纱布的地方瞬间通红一片，药味混合着血腥味，极大程度的刺激了孟鹤堂，他一边快速的动作，一边刻意加重了手上的力度。

周九良疼到冷汗直流，忍不住闷哼出声，孟鹤堂俯身落下一吻：“宝宝，喊我。”

他声音低沉，带着些诱哄的味道，周九良的手死死攥着床单，气力不足的喊了一声：“哥。”

孟鹤堂得到满足，带着鲜血的手总算从周九良的伤口处移开，自己一边动，一边好心的帮着周九良纾解。

痛感和快感同时袭来，一波又一波的情欲让周九良大脑有些昏沉，只好拼命强迫自己清醒起来，顺着孟鹤堂的动作，一声接着一声的喊“哥”，细碎的求饶声不断，直到两人都彻底结束，床单上不出意外的再次红白相间。

孟鹤堂长舒一口气，拍拍周九良的腰：“宝宝，做得很好，真乖。”扯起干净的地方擦两人的手和身子，然后直接把床单扔到地上，孟鹤堂再次去拿药箱。

周九良精疲力尽，看着上完药开始给自己缠纱布的孟鹤堂，强忍着心里的痛苦，声音极轻：“哥，你把身体还给孟哥吧，你真的会毁了他的......”

他以为自己终于能分得清谁是谁，可是什么算是分得清？本来就是一个人，自己这段时间面对的一直都是孟鹤堂的第二人格。

周九良用了很长一段时间回忆这个人格最开始出现的时间，也就是孟鹤堂让他喊哥而不是孟哥的次数，惊讶的发现记忆中居然有无数次这种场景，原本觉得困惑的问题瞬间想清楚，他还以为那是孟鹤堂醉酒或者高烧的不正常反应，从来没有想过这是人格交替出现的场景，毕竟，哥伪装的太像了。

最令人崩溃的是，孟鹤堂的主人格根本不知道第二人格的存在，可是第二人格却对所有的事情都了如指掌，并依靠极高的智商和情商处理掉所有能让自己暴露的情况，这也是周九良最近才知道孟鹤堂不对的原因，其实如果不是为了救他们，第二人格可以隐藏的更久的......

一想到这里，周九良心里愈发的难受。

孟鹤堂手上的力度加大，报复一般的在他腿上狠狠系了个死结，起身掐着周九良的脖子，面上带笑：“宝宝，哥对你不好吗？你为什么总想着让我消失而不是让他消失呢？”

他的力度不大不小，既能让周九良难受，又不会真正伤到他，说到底，他爱周九良爱到了骨子里。

眼看着周九良的脸色逐渐变红，孟鹤堂这才松开手，低头又是一个深吻，等松开的时候，周九良大口的喘着气，好久才缓过来那种窒息的感觉。

孟鹤堂伸手帮他拍着背，等到周九良缓过来之后，把铁链放宽了点，帮周九良揉着胳膊，再次发问：“宝宝，我对你不好吗？”

“好。”周九良声音沙哑，但依旧点头：“你对我很好。”

已经足够好了，做的够多了。

“那你为什么......”孟鹤堂眼神开始狠辣，只是话还没说出口，就被手机铃声打断。

看了一眼来电显示，孟鹤堂接起，换了一副语气：“喂？什么事？”

“孟哥，东城那边有情况，您现在方便来一下吗？”对方的声音很大，周九良也听得清楚，十分紧张的看着孟鹤堂，后者察觉到他的目光之后，脸上的表情更加开心，软软的语气：“好啊，把位置发我手机上，等着......”

周九良的心再次提了起来。  
　　


End file.
